Skywalker, Sector Ranger
by supremecommandervader
Summary: In this AU, Anakin was rejected from the Jedi Order and instead joined the ranks of the Sector Rangers. Sector Rangers is the universal law enforcement arm of the Galactic Republic with the duties of investigating crimes outside the jurisdiction of any one law enforcement agency and apprehending fugitives, anywhere in the universe. This is also an Anidala story. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Skywalker, Sector Ranger: Chapter One**

* * *

"Put me in for twenty," I say, sliding a twenty credit chip into the middle of the sabaac table. Playing the game is of no importance for me and losing or winning doesn't matter. I'm not here to play games, rather I'm here looking for a wanted fugitive that authorities out of Corellia haven't been able to locate. It isn't often CorSec asks for our help but I'm always up for a challenge.

Mar Wilkerson is the suspect's name and he's wanted out of Corellia for kidnapping and murder. He's a bad guy, a bounty hunter who was hired by a still unknown party. CorSec is still investigating that end but requested our help in locating their wanted man. Once I got this case, I put the word out to my regular confidential informants, men and women who are good people who want to help make the galaxy a safer place or men and women who I could lock up in a moment's notice for breaking the law. I'm not above using leverage to force someones cooperation in a criminal case, they're just lucky I don't care for minor offenses.

Sector Rangers are charged with two duties by the Galactic Senate of the Republic and that is to apprehend criminals and keeping the peace. We're solely law enforcement and the Senate created us to be a universal law enforcement agency giving us the authority to go anywhere in the galaxy - and beyond - to apprehend our fugitives and to investigate the cases we're assigned. We also tend to work alone, though sometimes we work with partners or in teams of four depending on the case.

My cases tend to be just me and include me going undercover to infiltrate the criminal underworld. The galaxy knows me as Anakin Skywalker, I've seen no reason to change my name and even though many know of my exploits on Naboo in destroying the Trade Federation's Droid Control Ship, they don't know that I'm a Sector Ranger. Many just think I'm a bounty hunter, as I wear the armor of a bounty hunter or a mercenary and wear no badge.

I tend to keep that back in my ship unless I'm sure I'm going to need it and if I do then it stays in my pocket.

The places where I go, just like this dreadful moon of Nal Hutta is better off not knowing I'm a Sector Ranger anyway. The Hutt's don't like us in their backyards and truth be told, we don't like being here either.

The droid sabaac dealer takes my credits and doles out the cards. I peek at mine, keeping them low on the table and just raising them enough so I could see what they are. Make it seem like I care and make it seem like I know what I'm doing. Which I do but I don't need any of these people to get suspicious of me or to try and pull anything funny. I'm never looking for a fight but trouble seems to find me no matter where I go.

Glancing around the table, I don't see my target. I've gotten more than one tip that he hangs out in this slum, he's been spotted here as recently as two days ago and is said to be here at night time. His gray hair should be noticeable here, you don't see many humans on Nal Hutta except for those of the criminal kind and most of them don't live long enough to become old enough for gray hair and if they do, they're the ones you have to watch out for because they know what they're doing or things happened and they took a step over the line that separates them from law abiding citizen to criminal.

This guy knows what he's doing as he's been the game for a long time, there were even rumors that he's stolen bounties right out from the under the nose of Jango Fett, one of the most well known bounty hunters living today. I'm not sure if those rumors are true but I'm not stupid enough to dismiss them before I know for sure. Any criminal is a wildcard, they could be wanted for minor crimes like tax evasion and pull a blaster out and try to shoot you. It's happened before to planetary authorities but we tend not to deal with such minor crimes in the Sector Rangers.

My business definitely isn't an easy one but if it was then where the would the fun in _that_ be? The Jedi rejected me and just a few years later, a Sector Ranger came to me on Tatooine where I was living with my mom and offered me a chance to become one of the elite. How could I refuse? Mom thought it'd be good for me too and I joined, packed my bags and flew off with him to join him in chasing down criminals and investigating major crimes that go above the capabilities or jurisdiction of any single planetary law enforcement agency.

Val Darra will always be a man dear to my heart. He died just last year from a heart attack but in those six years I knew him, he was like the father I never had and never knew I needed. He taught me a lot, not just about investigating crimes, interrogation techniques, evidence collection, piloting and coordinating a task force but also in ways of the Force. He was once a Jedi who left the Order decades before I was even born, he found being a Jedi was no longer his calling and thought it to be the Will of the Force to become a Sector Ranger to do some good that he wasn't doing as a Jedi and that included training me. He heard of the Council's decision to not train me and when he felt I was old enough to join him, he came to me and taught me everything he knew.

Remembering his lessons, I strain my ears. Concentrating on listening to everything in the room and cancelling out the noise of the horrible band in the back corner that make my ears want to bleed. I'm in a room full of criminals and undesirables but I'm only here looking for one and that is what I'm trying to do. His voice is ingrained in my mind, I've heard prior transmissions he made and his voice would stand out in this room.

But I hear nothing of his voice or anything related to his name and release the strain on my ears bringing my hearing back to my immediate vicinity. The eyes of those sitting around the table are on me, I look down and raise my bet by fifty. Two of them fold, three more call and we continue.

The being next to me, a male Barabel is sizing me up. Looking down at my blaster pistol holstered in a tactical holster on my right thigh, my light armor which is strong enough to ward off a blaster shot set on stun or kill but not strong enough to ward off blaster shotgun shots or blaster rifle shots as their shots carry much more bang than a blaster pistol, then he looks up at my face and sisses.

Sissing for Barabels is usually a form of communicating being grief or amusement. In this case, its probably the latter. I know that I'm just nineteen years old and not very intimidating by my appearance but that is just something that I use to my advantage. I'm much stronger than anyone gives me credit for, outside of the Sector Rangers that is. Inside the Sector Rangers, they're well aware of my abilities and when I'm given a case or a fugitive, they know I won't rest until I see it through to conclusion.

We play a few more rounds, the time is about right for the fugitive to be arriving here. Both of my informants said he tends to come late at night, usually around 2300 standard hours and that is the current time. I win the round and leave the table with my credits, heading for the bar.

That same Barabel follows me and sits a few stools down. I pay him no mind and order a drink, a non-alcoholic beverage but I don't say it loud enough for anyone but the barkeep to hear. He gives me my drink and I slide over the credits with a nice little tip. The holovision is on with the Galactic HoloNet News giving the latest news from around the galaxy. Its nothing new, just war on the brink of happening.

Nothing new there. There's always a war happening somewhere but there hasn't been a real galactic war in a millenia and that was a war between the Empire and the Republic, the Brotherhood of Darkness and the Army of Light, Sith and Jedi. Every war in galactic history was probably caused by either party, another reason why I'm happy they rejected me. I don't have to listen or abide by their sanctimonious code or listen to them spin a story that always favors them or makes them look like the good guys.

Jedi and Sith don't concern me. I'd heard enough about both groups from Val to not want to do business with either and many Sector Rangers and Special Enforcement Officers feel the same way. They don't mind me and my connection to the Force, they like me and respect what I can do but they don't like working with Jedi because they think they run everything, like they're our bosses when they're not. I have yet to find a _single_ Sector Ranger or Special Enforcement Officer who had one nice thing to say about the Jedi.

"Get me a Corellian brandy." A rough voice says next to me, an older human male takes the seat and rests his elbows on the table as the barkeep brings him his drink. "Put it on my tab."

I know that voice, my target has arrived.

Bringing my hot chocolate to my lips, I smile into the cup and take a sip. This cantina is not a good place to apprehend him, I have to wait until we get outside and away from people. The less people around, the better. He may be doing business with others, its believed he had a partner, someone to fly his ship when he completed his objective. It is also possible that he met his employer here. I'll have to pay close attention to who he does business with and what he says, it could all be pertinent to CorSec's investigation.

"Do we really have to watch this garbage?" Mar shouts to the barkeep, raising his hands in anger. "Its the same old poodoo, the galaxy is in chaos and going to war. What does that have to do with us? Put on the podraces or something."

The barkeep walks to the end of the bar and changes the station to a podrace in progress. My eyes follow their every move, podracing is what gained me my freedom and I'll always be thankful for that. Podracing is also a very dangerous sport that makes the racing that much _more_ fun. One wrong move and you could be bug splatter on the side of a canyon wall or crash and explode into a massive fireball.

"Come on Sebulba, I've bet big money on you." Ugh, that disgusting slime-ball. Of course he would bet on him, they're both woven from the same cloth. Sebulba has no problem sabotaging other podracers like he did my own and this slime-ball has no problem kidnapping the only son of the CEO of Corellian Chemical Corporation and killing him even after he received his one million credit ransom. Neither of them care about anything but money.

It's sickening.

I take my time drinking my hot chocolate even when it becomes cold chocolate and the fugitive next to me acts like I'm not even here. Fine by me, I'd rather not talk to him if I didn't have too.

Unfortunately, that is short lived.

"You watch podracing?" He asks me, looking at me and then back at the large screen mounted on the wall.

I shrug. "When I can." There's no way I'm going to tell him that I _use_ to podrace myself. I don't need any of that attention, I've got a job to do and arresting or killing _this_ scum, if necessary is my job. "I don't get to enjoy watching the holovision much. But I do go to races when I can on Malastare or Tatooine."

He nods, like he's the same way. He better _not_ say anything like that though or I just may pull out my blaster and shoot him in the kriffing head right now. "I get that," he says with a nod. "You a bounty hunter or dressing up for fun?"

"Bounty hunter, just looking for my target. It's not easy to find a target when there's the whole galaxy for them to hide in." No bounty was put on his head, we managed to keep CorSec from going that far. He shouldn't expect for me, a _'bounty hunter'_ to be pursuing _him_.

He snorts. "Where would the fun in that be if you already knew where he or she was?" Funny that you should say that... considering _you're_ my target.

Too bad I can't say that.

I smile a little in agreement with him. Can't let him get suspicious of me, he's probably already looking over his shoulder in his line of work especially after his latest job. "True, its always thrilling when you look your prey in the eyes and say, _gotcha_." He laughs, slamming his hand on the bar. I join him in laughing, its ironic really.

After a minute, he slaps my shoulder and looks me in the eye. "What's your name?" His face is serious now, the wrinkles displaying his old age and stress-filled life. His eyes are paler than they were in the last picture of him and his skin is no longer tanned. I'm not a doctor but he looks like he's sick to me, possibly terminal. Why else go after one of the most powerful people on Corellia?

"Anakin Skywalker," I tell him, extending my hand pretending to be friendly. "You?"

He shakes my hand, his grip not as tight or as firm as I'd expect it to be. "Mar Wilkerson, also a bounty hunter." He says, confirming his identity.

"I figured that," he lets me hand go and I take another sip of my drink. "You seemed like a bounty hunter when you walked in but you're not wearing any armor. Are you stupid or suicidal?"

He laughs again and then starts to cough and raises his hand to cover his mouth. "Neither exactly but I find that not wearing armor keeps me more aware of my surroundings. It forces be to be on constant alert. When you reach my age, you'll have a sixth sense that can detect danger and you'll know when someone is planning on shooting you in the back."

I have a sixth sense, its called the Force but even before I knew anything about the Force, I learned all about danger just by living on Tatooine. "I know all about that, growing up on Tatooine has a way of doing that to ya. I still prefer the armor, makes me feel more at home. Its flexible not holding me down and keeps me warm. Thing about living under twin suns is that every planet that isn't Tatooine, seems to be cold. That's why I wear it."

He nods his head in agreement. He doesn't need to know what it does or what material its made from. It's special Sector Ranger material and also used by certain law enforcement agencies like CorSec for their tactical teams. "Makes sense." He orders another brandy and we sit around watching the race. Oddly, I don't feel uncomfortable even knowing exactly who he is and what he did. His eyes are already bloodshot and his hands are shaking like he's in either withdrawal or hasn't slept in a while. Maybe both.

"You okay?" I ask after a few minutes.

He shakes his head, taking another sip of his brandy. "Haven't been for a couple of weeks, since my last job." The last job being the abduction and murder of a five-year-old little boy. "It wasn't meant to go the way it did, poor kid died."

It is a little comforting to know that he wasn't able to just forget about his crime and it would help me to know what exactly happened without seeming _to_ forward about it. "What happened?"

He sighs, taking another sip. A larger sip, then drops it down to the bar and orders another one. "I was hired to kidnap a kid, hold him for a few hours and demand a ransom. I followed my orders and called the parents to demand a ransom and after two more hours, I got it. I sent the parents coordinates to retrieve their child with orders for the father to come alone without any police or CorSec and the man who hired me was already there, waiting for me. It turned out that the man who hired me _was_ the kid's father and he never intended to get his child back. His wife was divorcing him and taking half of his stuff, his kid and getting a huge child support bill every month to support him on top of that. He... he just pulled out a blaster and shot the kid in the head when he was stepping out of my ship. Then he turned the blaster on himself and shot himself in the leg and then sirens started blaring and I flew out of there." He drops his head down into his hands, tears falling down his cheeks. I want to reach over and try to comfort him because of the grief he's going through but I can't.

He nevertheless kidnapped the boy and even if he didn't kill him, he's still guilty of the kidnapping. Corellian authorities can decide the charges, my only job is to bring him back to Corellia to answer for the crimes he's accused of committing. He'll have his day in court to plead his case but if what he says is true then I won't rest until I put that monster behind bars or rather, six feet under. What father does that to his kid? And for what? To keep more credits in his pocket? Like what he has isn't enough to sustain him and his ridiculously lavish lifestyle?

What some people would do for credits is beyond me. I would _never_ kill anyone for credits, nor would I kill anyone for any other reason than for self-defense or in the defense of others. If anyone tried to kill my mother, I would kill them too but that's my mother and its Tatooine. Killing happens there all the time, killing someone on Tatooine though, isn't even a crime.

"So, what are you going to do?" I ask him, patting him on the back. Trying to pretend I care for him, even if I don't care if someone shoots him in the head right now. I wouldn't even arrest them and not because I'm on Nal Hutta which is just as bad as Tatooine, if not worst but just because it'd be doing the galaxy a public service. Saving future lives. "I'm sure CorSec is looking for you if they know of your identity."

He laughs, shaking his head. "Oh, they know all right. My picture was posted all over their local HoloNet channels but they haven't placed a bounty out on me yet. They're probably planning on tracking me down themselves, that would be the Corellian way. Or they'd just contact the Sector Rangers and have them track me down. Not like it'd matter anyway, I don't have much longer to live. I wouldn't live through a trial, even a speedy one."

My assumption is correct it seems. He is sick, terminally so. That just makes this worse, he didn't care how he went down. Instead of retiring and relaxing on a tropical world, he kidnapped a kid and was complicit in his murder. He's just as guilty as the father of the boy in my eyes.

I sigh, looking over at him. "So you're going to run for the rest of your short life instead of turning yourself in and getting that monster off the street?"

He shrugs, seeming not to care either way. "If they find me and catch me then they can take me back to Corellia. I'm done looking over my shoulder, I had a good life. My son is nothing like me which is something to be proud of and my ex-wife moved on with her life. What more could I possibly want?"

At least his son isn't anything like him, his ex-wife too. "Good point. Family means more than anything to me, I wouldn't want any of my future children to be a bounty hunter or mercenary, that's for damn sure."

He raises his glass to that. "Exactly. Ran is a Medical Doctor in Alderaan and my ex-wife remarried to a better man than I. Best I can do is leave them alone, they're doing better without me than they are with me. Sometimes you have to let the ones you love go... so, that's what I did."

Something my mother told me once, a decade ago and then seven years ago when Val came to bring me into the Sector Rangers. It is also something that I've been unable to do. "Can't be easy," I sympathize, not sure of what else to say. I've already said too much, fortunately my cover is still intact but I don't normally talk this much to my prey until _after_ I capture them.

"Never said it was but if you love them enough, you have to trust them." He shrugs, taking another sip of his drink. He drank enough in the last hour to ensure he puts up no fight with me when I cuff him. "We can't control everything, things happen all the time. We can control ourselves though and decide who we want to be. Unfortunately for me, it was a man that would walk his path alone, without his family at his side. I was never a good husband or father, family-life just wasn't for me."

I nod slowly, acknowledging his words and understanding them. Not everyone is made out to be a parent, some people just don't want to be a parent themselves and others parenthood just pounces on them and they're not ready for it. I'm one of the people that is ready for parenthood and am looking forward to the day of meeting my eventual wife-to-be even if I know that woman is the current Senator of Naboo whom I hadn't seen since the victory celebrations and funeral of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, a decade ago. I won't lie and say that I haven't thought about her because she's been in my thoughts and dreams since I last saw her.

She claimed my heart the day she walked into Watto's shop and it will always belong to her. That's probably why I haven't even looked at another girl or woman since then. I know its fate for us to be together and I'm just waiting for that day to come. I hate politics and politicians but whenever she's on the HoloNet, I stop what I'm doing and watch her talk. Her smooth voice that silences all others around me and sends shivers down my spine and her fine body that makes me want to worship her like the angel I claimed her of being upon our very first meeting. I do what I do knowing that with every criminal I take off the streets, I'm making the galaxy safer for her, safer for us and our eventual family.

"I see you're not me." Mar says, a smile on his face. "If you don't want to be like me then I suggest you find some other line of work. Bounty hunting isn't a very stable life for a man who wants to marry and have a family of his own."

He _would_ know but I'm not a bounty hunter and I'm glad he sees that I'm _nothing_ like him. I arrest criminals and sometimes go undercover masquerading as one but I never actually cross that line without orders to do so for a specific case. There have been times where I've had to break the law to infiltrate a swoop bike gang and even a smuggling organization but nothing ever approaching cold-blooded murder or kidnapping.

I nonchalantly shrug, keeping my thoughts to myself. "I'm still young and I haven't met that special lady yet. But I don't plan on doing this forever, just a little something to sate my appetite for adventure and action that I crave so much." That bit is true, except the part about meeting that special lady. My craving for adventure and action though is something I'm not sure I can ever sate.

Skywalker is my name, its also the way I live my life. _Space_ walker may be more accurate but its close enough.

"Ah, what I wouldn't give to be young again..." he finishes his drink and claps me on the shoulder. "It's been nice meeting you Anakin, maybe we'll see each other again." He stands up to leave and I turn watching him walk towards the exit.

"Same here, I'm _sure_ we'll meet again." He nods to me with a smile and staggers out of the cantina. That Barabel is still sitting a few seats down, either stalking me or just drinking at the bar. I'm unsure of which he's doing but I let that go and stand up to follow Mar out of the cantina. Unnervingly, I sense the Barabel stand up and begin to follow me.

My danger sense heightening by the second.

I walk out of the club, pushing my way through the aliens and humans alike, push the door open and exit the club. My prey is staggering down towards a speeder, I walk in his direction and feel the Barabel approaching getting closer and closer until my danger sense screams danger and I jump to the side, falling to the ground with my hand on blaster pistol, I pull it out of the holster and fire three times right to his chest. My blaster is set on kill, stun has no effect on the reptilian. He falls to the ground, smoke rising from where I shot him and people form around us.

Mar saw what happened and looks at me with a surprised look as determination sets over me and I run over to him with the Force aiding my call and giving me a boost in speed. He had no time to get to his speeder and fly off, he sighs, leaning back on the speeder next to him.

"So, you're not a bounty hunter, after all." He declares, smiling. "I should've known, I think a part of me did. You surely didn't look like a hardened bounty hunter, I crossed that off as you still being young but this makes sense." He reaches for his blaster and I aim mine at his head on instinct. "Relax, I'm just putting it down on the ground." He does and then kicks it away and turns around placing his hands behind his back. "So, what are you? CorSec or a Sector Ranger?"

"Mar Wilkerson, you are under arrest on the charges of kidnapping and murder in the first degree." I tell him, something I'm sure he knows as I tell him his rights. "I'm Anakin Skywalker, Sector Ranger for the Outer Rim Territories and I'll be returning you to Corellia for you to face your charges in a Corellian court. You don't have to speak to me and you have a right to an attorney, however, anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law. With that in mind, would you like to speak to me?"

I secure the wrist binders around his wrists and tighten them to make sure he can't squirm his way out of them. He can't and we begin our walk over to my speeder which will bring us to my ship.

"I already told you everything," he says, his tone defeated. "I caught it all on camera." _What?_ That changes everything. He looks to me, smiling seeing the obvious look of surprise I'm sure is on my face. "Like I said Anakin, I've been doing this for a long time. I didn't know that was going to happen but I'm protective of my ship and I have cameras that cover all three hundred and sixty degrees of it. I'll give you the datachip and you can hand it over to CorSec." That's definitely not going to happen. "You think I'm trying to use this as an attempt to get away?" I shrug. "I would but that wouldn't change anything. Maybe now I'll actually be able to sleep."

Still not going to happen. "This isn't the first time some fugitive tried to use that card on me. Your wanted on serious charges, even if you were wanted for minor charges, I still wouldn't bring you to your ship to retrieve anything. I'll secure you in my ship and then retrieve the evidence. Your ship will be impounded anyway, it is evidence itself."

He shrugs but doesn't argue and we keep walking. I buckle him in the passenger seat of my speeder and we fly to the spaceport, his ship is here too as he points out and I secure him in the holding cell of my ship before walking to his and retrieving the evidence. I also place a beacon on it and open my comlink to call HQ on a channel that only Sector Rangers and Special Enforcement Officers know and use.

"Sector Rangers, Daryl speaking."

"Hey Daryl," I reply into the comlink. "It's Anakin. I have my fugitive in custody and will be returning him to Corellia. I just need you to send someone to retrieve his ship as part of CorSec's investigation. I'm sending you the frequency for the beacon now."

"Copy, stand by." He says, putting me on hold for a moment before returning. "I have the coordinates, I'll send another Ranger to retrieve it. Their ETA is sometime in the morning, Nal Hutta local time. Just make sure its secure until then as best you can. Good work."

"Will do and thanks." I smile at his praise, Daryl's been doing this a whole lot longer than me. "Skywalker out." Ending the transmission, I pocket my comlink and continue walking back to my ship. Mar's ship is already secure, I made sure of that knowing how dangerous Nal Hutta is and how frequently things and starships are stolen.

Walking back up my landing ramp, I push the button on the otherside of the airlock and hear the landing ramp rise and seal close. I check up on Mar and see him laying down on the bed in the holding cell and then walk up to the cockpit to secure the evidence and to leave here as quickly as possible setting a course for Corellia.

* * *

Sixteen hours later and we drop out of hyperspace and land at the CorSec HQ after they confirm my identity and authentication codes. CorSec Agents await us as the landing ramp lowers and I guide him down the ramp. No need to be pushy or dragging him, he's been nothing but cooperative and when people show me respect, I show _them_ respect.

"Anakin Skywalker, Sector Ranger." I flash my badge to the Agents who nod in acknowledgment. "Mar Wilkerson, fugitive wanted by CorSec for the charges of kidnapping and murder in the first degree." They take custody of him roughly, the expressions on their faces changing from the pleasantness they showed me to the anger they show him. I felt the same way, still do. "And here is a recording that you'll want to see." I hand them a datapad with the datachip in it and play the video that shows exactly what Mar said it would.

Mar exits his ship surprised to see the man who hired him, they exchange words and the boy comes down happy to see his father. The boy wasn't harmed at all and wasn't even tied up, he was clearly distraught but he ran out of the ship and towards his father when his father pulls out a blaster pistol, aims it at his son's head... and pulls the trigger. I couldn't even sleep last night after watching that, its all I can see.

The poor kid.

"I want to see him, _now_." The Agents don't look surprised and their faces now are more contorted with anger than they were before. As they should be. "Come with me, let's deliver the good news of the capture of his son's kidnapper and killer and then drop this on him and arrest him."

They don't argue with me. They nod in agreement, turning to lead the prisoner away when he calls out for me. "Would you do me a favor? A small one?" I shouldn't but he's dying and what can I say? I'm a sympathetic man, I nod. "Tell my son that I love him and that I'm proud of him."

That's a favor I can do. "Sure, Ran Wilkerson, MD on Alderaan."

He nods. "Last I heard, he was working at the Aldera Royal Hospital. He should still be there."

"I'll see what I can do." He nods in acceptance and the Agents drag him away.

* * *

Not even an hour later, I'm with the same two CorSec Agents outside of the giant mansion of the victim's father. One of the servants answer, we identify ourselves and the woman leads us to the parents. The mother still lives here apparently or at least is currently here.

The Agents seem to know them, probably the two that worked the case which would make sense. I just didn't ask. "I'm Anakin Skywalker, Sector Ranger." I shake their hands in greeting and then take an offered seat in their large living room. "We came to tell you that we arrested the man responsible for kidnapping and murdering your son." Usually, I'm more sympathetic and choose my words carefully but I want to see how he reacts to my words and it works. The mother is still having a hard time dealing with her loss, something I expect she'll deal with for the rest of her life while the father doesn't seem to care as much. He isn't crying like she is, instead he's comforting her like he actually cares. He killed his own son just to spite her and to keep his credits, a man who cares about his wife and son doesn't do anything like that. "We also came to tell you that we discovered who hired the bounty hunter."

"Really?" The father, husband, Dash Baize asks. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise and his eyes are wide.

I nod, pulling out the datapad out of one of my pockets in my pants and slide it across the table. "Does this man look familiar?" They watch the video together and she keeps saying, 'no', 'no', 'no' while his expression turns sour and she screams in agony when she sees what her husband did. She shouldn't have had to watch that but she _had_ to see it, she would've wanted too. She _needed_ too.

 _"HOW COULD YOU?"_ She screams slapping him over and over again, the Agents and I just sit and watch. Let her beat him up, let her kill him for all _we_ care. "He was your son! How could you kill him?" He tries to pull her in to comfort her like he did minutes ago but she violently pushes him away from her and she collapses into a chair and cries into her lap.

One of the Agents walks over to her and tries to comfort her. I stand up and walk over to Dash, "stand up and place your hands behind your back. Resist and I _will_ hurt you." He doesn't resist, he doesn't say anything, he doesn't even do anything more than I demanded. I nod to the Agent and he takes him away, the other Agent following his partner.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I say to Jynna, the wife and mother. "I know it wasn't easy to watch, I still can't stop seeing it. But you needed to see what happened, as much as that hurt. I know you would've wanted too, even if you know you shouldn't have."

She doesn't say anything coherent, she just keeps muttering 'no' and her son's name, Cran.

"I'm sorry," I leave her house with that and close the door behind me. No words could possibly give her any comfort, I can't give her any comfort. This is something she has to go through on her own, she can't lean on her husband for support. Maybe she'll go to her family if she has any but even they won't be able to help her.

Nobody can.

"Thanks for your help." One of the CorSec Agents says to me, extending his hand. "I just can't believe _he_ did it."

"Neither can I," I agree, shaking his hand. "Some people are messed up like that, killing his own son just to spite his wife who's divorcing him and to keep more credits from her. Looks like that came back to bite him, now he gets prison for the rest of his hopefully _painful_ life. Maybe the prisoners will get to him." The Agents smile with me at that thought and I shake hands with the other Agent. "Give me a call any time you guys need to track down a fugitive for you or you need help on an investigation that moves outside your jurisdiction. We're always happy to help CorSec, just like you guys help us."

They nod their thanks and we fly back to their HQ with the prisoner. They depart with that sorry excuse of filth and I walk back to my ship and board it, my destination Alderaan before calling into my HQ for another assignment.

* * *

 **A/N:** End of chapter 1!

I searched for any stories involving Sector Rangers and you know how many I found here on FanFiction? One and that was a very short story from five or so years ago. I've seen a few where he's a Sith or a bounty hunter or just not a Jedi but never any like this which is why I felt compelled to write it. Also, like my other stories it had to be first person pov. Like my other stories, this will also be an Anidala story.

I hope you liked this first chapter! This goes to set the story, show you what Anakin does for a living. He isn't a Jedi, rather he's a Sector Ranger and I like to think of him as Walker, the Texas Ranger just in a younger body and in a space setting and that is how I got the name for this story.

Next chapter will begin on Alderaan and then Anakin will get a new case. A new case that involves a woman he hasn't seen in over a decade... a woman who was just almost assassinated. This is an AU of AOTC and solely in Anakin's first person pov, we'll also go through the Clone Wars and ROTS but they'll also be AU since Anakin isn't a Jedi or any kind of soldier. It should be interesting.

Please follow, favorite and review! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I want to start by thanking all of you for following, favoriting and reviewing! They all mean a lot to me. We meet Padmé in this chapter, as well as Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi... the Attack of the Clones begins in this chapter. I have the AOTC novel and used the novelization to help me stick to canon. As this is an AU, you'll notice that while I stuck to canon on some parts, others are completely AU, y'know like Anakin being a Sector Ranger and all that it entails?**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Skywalker, Sector Ranger: Chapter Two**

* * *

Corellia to Alderaan was a short four hours away with my upgraded point five past lightspeed hyperdrive engine. The alarm on my navicomputer beeps telling me we've arrived and I slide the hyperspace lever forward and drop out of hyperspace. The large beautiful blue and green planet of Alderaan fills the forward viewport as I fly closer and closer.

I've got access to the Alderaan HoloNet databases now and log in on my HoloNet terminal and check the entries for Ran Wilkerson, MD at the Aldera Royal Hospital located at Aldera City. He pops right up and looks absolutely _nothing_ like his father, he must take after his mother but his father _is_ listed as Mar Wilkerson so I know I have the right Doctor. Copying his information into my datapad, I retake my pilot's seat just in time for their air and space traffic control operator to come over the speaker on my communications console.

"Incoming vessel _Twilight_ , state your destination, passenger list and cargo."

I activate my comm and reply. "Alderaan traffic control, this is Anakin Skywalker. I am by myself onboard the _Twilight_ and am heading for the Aldera Royal Hospital. My cargo is myself and my equipment necessary for me to perform my duties as an Outer Rim Sector Ranger."

The controller takes a moment before responding, "copy, _Twilight_."

He pauses and I take that time to send my authentication code to confirm my identification. "Sending you my authentication code now to confirm my identity. Then I am requesting permission to land at the Aldera Royal Hospital. This is a short visit, no more than a couple of hours."

Silence.

" _Twilight_ , this is Aldera Royal Hospital, you have permission to land on landing pad 3-Aurek." Another voice says over the comm, I smile to myself as the coordinates come in and program them into my navicomputer.

"Transmission and coordinates received, Aldera Royal Hospital." I reply, over the comm. "Thanks for the help." Deactivating my comm, I steady the throttle as my ship shakes all around me from the atmospheric entry. Entering and leaving an atmosphere is always the hardest, usually the entering but Alderaan isn't so bad.

Fifteen minutes later, I shut my ship down as I land on the assigned landing pad and lower the landing ramp for me to disembark. I leave all of my gear in my ship, just bringing my badge and datapad with Ran's information. A hospital security officer greets me along with a man dressed in a nice Alderaani suit.

"Greetings Ranger Skywalker," the man in the nice suit says, extending his hand. "I'm Doctor Hret Pulanski, Executive Director of Aldera Royal Hospital. This is Ned Thorne, the Chief of Security."

We shake hands and I nod my head in greetings to the chief of security. "Since you already know I'm Anakin Skywalker, Sector Ranger, I might as well forego formalities and tell you why I'm here. I'm here to see a Doctor Ran Wilkerson."

"Good man, better Doctor," Doctor Pulanski says, knowing the man off the top of his head. Either Ran is an impressive Doctor to be known by the boss or this man knows all of the staff in the hospital which is over two thousand full-time employees. "Is he in some sort of trouble?"

I shake my head. "No, not at all. I just need to speak with him about something personal. I'm not here on official business, at least not at the moment."

He nods with a slight smile. "Good, Ned can take you to him." Ned gestures with his hand and leads the way, I follow behind him and we walk into the hospital and navigate through the corridors and up a turbolift. I'm not really surprised by the beautiful architecture and decor of the hospital, it is in the standard Alderaani fashion. Everything is beautiful here, the Alderaani people like their art and fashion.

We enter a patient wing and Ned points to the man I recognize to be Ran. "There he is," Ned says, bowing to me before turning and presumably returning to his duties.

The Doctor is standing next to the Nurses' station looking down at a datapad, I walk over to him and rest my badge down next to his datapad. He looks up at me in surprise. "Doctor Ran Wilkerson?" He nods, confirming his identity. "I am Anakin Skywalker, a Sector Ranger assigned to the Outer Rim Territories. May I have a word with you for a moment in private?"

"Of course, right this way." From the expression on his face, he is obviously curious about why I'm here but I detect something else too. Fear. Many people are afraid of Sector Rangers, we have a good reputation among many people and planets but surely a Sector Ranger coming to talk to you is going to raise some eyebrows, especially if you have something to hide. Maybe even if you have nothing to hide. Regardless, I'm not here to investigate him. Just to pass on a simple message and be on my way. He leads me into a small room, there are two royal blue sofa's facing each other and a small glass table sitting in the middle. He gestures for me to sit on one sofa and he sits on the other. "Am I in some sort of trouble?"

Curious question to ask. "Should you be?" I ask, my face a mask of neutrality giving nothing away and my voice calm, also giving nothing away.

He sighs and looks down at his hands, his hands are folded with his forearms resting on his knees. "I told them not to steal the medicine! But, he was _dying_ and the Coruscant Health Administration had the medicine we needed and _demanded_ we fill in the required documentation to get the medicine sent to us! Do you know how long it takes for them to approve requests? What was I supposed to do? Let the man _die_ before we finally got our request signed and approved? It'd be too _late_ by then."

Well, I'm sure he'll be glad to hear I am not here to arrest him for that. I doubt the CHA even knows of this theft and although I may agree that saving a life is more important than filling out the paperwork and waiting for the request to be approved, theft is theft. Fortunately for him, theft of medicine from a planetary government isn't under my purview unless I'm assigned to investigate it by my bosses. In this case, I haven't been.

Nevertheless, I'm not going to tell him any of that since I'm a Sector Ranger and whenever someone confesses to breaking the law or commits a crime right in front of me, I am obligated to act.

"You are aware that theft is theft, right? Did you ever hear the saying, _'the road to hell is paved by good intentions?'_ " He may have been involved in theft that helped save a man, but what if that theft of the medicine cost another man, woman or child their life? How would he feel then? "Fortunately for you, I am not here for that. If I was, I would arrest you, you'd lose your medical license and you'd be serving prison time on Coruscant. When the CHA eventually discovers the theft and manage to connect it to you, I hope you are prepared for the eventual fallout of your actions."

If he was fearful before, he's scared out of his mind now. Funny how coming here to deliver a simple message could result in an arrest. Considering he had people steal medicine- even if he did infact try to tell them _not_ to- from Coruscant and had that medicine brought here, it could fall under my purview. He may say he told them not to steal it but he administered the medicine which makes him complicit as an accessory _after_ the fact. As a Sector Ranger, I have the authority to investigate crimes on an interplanetary and galactic scale. This would be interplanetary and in two different sectors, right up my alley. If it involved the Outer Rim Territories, I'd be pulling out my wrist binders now.

"I came here by request of your father," I tell him, wanting to deliver the message and go before I end up arresting him for making me sit here and feel his fear and panic.

Being Force-sensitive, my job is much easier than it is for any other Ranger. I can feel the emotions of most people, I can tell when they're lying and when I'm getting close to something they don't want me to know or find. The Force is with me always and there has yet to be a case I haven't been able to solve through my investigative methods and by doing as Val taught me over the years. He was a great teacher, I couldn't have asked for anyone better.

He looks up at me his fear and confusion gone, replaced by anger and hate. "My _Father_?" His voice is full of undisguised venom, there's obviously bad blood there. "What'd he do? _Finally_ die?"

Berating myself for ever agreeing to come here, I vow not to make the same mistake twice. "Not yet, but he _is_ dying." I'm glad this guy isn't my doctor, if I ever get shot or hurt, hopefully it isn't on Alderaan. Even if his father did wrong him, being an MD he still shouldn't wish him dead. "If you're a doctor, you should be a little more empathetic, if not sympathetic. You seem to have turned out alright without him around." Even if he is a thief... it's still better than a kidnapper and murderer. Mar may not have killed the kid, but I'm sure he killed someone before. It's kind of hard not to in his line of work, just like it is mine.

He cradles his head in his hands as he digests the news. I'm not sure what Mar did to him or his mother, but him leaving to live his life without them has to have been the best thing for them. What the hell do I know though? I don't know any of them.

"He just wanted me to tell you that he's proud of you and that he loves you." Standing to my feet, I leave him to handle the news in whatever way he sees fit. He doesn't need me here to witness his breakdown or whatever fit he goes through. "If you want to see him, he's on Corellia. Probably a maximum security prison, you can ask CorSec, they'll know." I open the door and stand in the doorway, turning to look down at him. "Once he's gone, he's gone. Don't do something you'll only regret later." Closing the door behind me, I walk back through the patient wing, down the turbolift and through the corridors out to my shuttle.

Pressing the button on the remote, the landing ramp lowers and I enter my shuttle walking straight up to the cockpit. I start her up and run a diagnostic like I always do when starting up my ship and I check my messages. One is waiting in my inbox, I play the message.

Director Klayton's face appears. He's an older, light skinned human male, about seventy years old, a career Sector Ranger who worked several high profile cases and eventually became a Special Enforcement Officer before being bumped up to Assistant Director of Central Command, which is the governing authority of all Sector Rangers and Special Enforcement Officers across all Sectors, and is located on Coruscant, and then he was promoted to Director of Central Command, a couple of years ago which means he is the highest ranking officer in our organization. I was glad he was appointed for the job, the Chancellor gets to choose replacements but Chancellor Palpatine let it stay in the family and I'm grateful for that. Politics shouldn't come to play with the Sector Rangers, they control and mess with enough agencies and departments across the Republic, as it is.

I know that whatever the message is must be serious, he never sent me a message before except when Val died and I know no one else died recently that I need to be made aware of. I would've felt it.

"Ranger Skywalker," the Director says. "I need you to report to me at Central Command immediately. Any other case can wait, this takes priority. Klayton out."

Setting my coordinates for Coruscant, where Central Command is located, in the navicomputer, I verify all ship systems are running as expected and they're all in the green. My jump is calculated and I fly away from the hospital and punch through the atmosphere of Alderaan and once I'm out in space, I pull the hyperspace lever back and the starscape stretches wide and sucks me into the dimension of hyperspace.

* * *

The count down on the navicomputer beeps slowly as my hand rests on the the hyperspace lever. The beeping gets more constant and finally pulsates loudly, I push it forward and the grayish-blue tunnel of hyperspace compresses and the stars stretch thin and decompress back out as I change dimensions back into real space.

The one of a kind ecumenopolis that is Coruscant fills up my viewport and I'm surrounded by hundreds, maybe thousands of shuttles and ships of all kind, big and small. Air traffic control comes over the speaker demanding my name, destination and cargo, like every other major world and I transmit my authentication codes and am granted permission to fly to Central Command.

Every sector in the Republic has a Sector Ranger HQ since that's how we operate, and Central Command is the main HQ for the whole agency. All of the big wigs operate out of there with only the SRiC operating at the sector level which is the Sector Ranger in Charge. The SRiC is the Sector Ranger in Charge of the sector and is charged with overseeing every Sector Ranger in his or her sector and that includes overseeing every case and operation. It's mostly an administrative job, not something I'd ever want. I prefer chasing fugitives and conducting investigations across the stars. A desk job just isn't for me.

The large non-descript building looms in the distance and I shift my course just slightly towards the landing pad I've been assigned and touch down softly when I arrive. Powering down my ship, I turn all systems off and lower the landing ramp.

I step on down and am greeted by two Sector Rangers who smile and nod their heads to me. "Welcome back," one of them says. "The director will see you now."

Nodding to them, I walk on by dressed in my Sector Ranger uniform, something I changed into when I was in hyperspace on my way here. If I'm going to be talking to the director here in his office, wearing my uniform is definitely a requirement. If I'm honest, it's something I've missed. Wearing it just feels right, makes me feel like what I do is important and that I'm apart of something bigger than myself.

Whenever I'm conducting investigations, whether they're fugitive investigations or criminal investigations I tend to wear my bounty hunter clothes. Nobody questions me, they know better. If I wear clothes that mark me as what I am then people will be less inclined to help me. It won't necessarily be out of spite but out of fear for not what I'll do to them if they don't cooperate but what the people I'm searching for will do to them if they find out who it was that ratted them out.

Sometimes the uniform works, however. Like if I'm on a Core world, or a world in the Inner Rim or Mid Rim then I can expect respect and cooperation. It's just on lawless worlds like most of those in the Outer Rim that I have to resort to my alter ego, it is only there that I have to pretend to be lesser than I really am.

And truthfully, I'm perfectly okay with that. The only thing that matters is solving the case and if I need to pretend to be scum to do that, then I will. There's nothing I won't do to solve a case, even resorting to blackmail or forcing the hands of one of my CI's or those of a criminal to get what I want. There is a fine line and I do my best not to cross it but sometimes you have to, especially when you're dealing with the scum I'm usually stuck dealing with.

"Sector Ranger Anakin Skywalker," I tell the receptionist outside the Director's office. "The Director is expecting me."

She looks up at me and nods. "I know who you are," she smiles. "You can head on in. He's ready for you."

Nodding my thanks, I take a deep breath and walk towards the door. Exhaling deeply, I knock on the door then open it, stepping inside. "Director, sir."

"Anakin, come on in and take a seat." He says in greeting, sitting behind his large desk filled with various datapads, a HoloNet terminal, comlinks, datascreens and various other gadgets. "I've been ordered to recall you."

Recall me? He's been _ordered_ to recall me? Who the kriff can order him to recall a Sector Ranger? Of course, only one man can. A man that I briefly met on Naboo after the battle with the Trade Federation that took place there. He was the newly elected Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and formerly, when I first saw him, the Senator of Naboo. But what does he want with me? _Why_ recall me?

"He wants to see you in his office." The Director continues, obviously knowing I know who gave him the order. Only one man can, the Sector Rangers only take orders from him as well as the Minister of the Republic Office of Criminal Investigations but he wouldn't request me personally. Neither would the Supreme Chancellor, or so I thought. "For the time being, you are hereby recalled and assigned to special duty for the Supreme Chancellor."

I nod to my boss, unsure of what to even say. Standing up, I turn and head for the door. "Thanks, boss." I say then leave and walk back out through the corridors and to the landing pads where airspeeders are also kept.

Special duty for the Supreme Chancellor. What the kriff does _that_ mean? What does the man want from _me_? He's the kriffing Supreme Chancellor, I'm just a lowly Sector Ranger compared to him. Sure, we have great authority but nothing compared to _that_ man.

Sighing to myself, I reach the air speeders and hop in one. Starting her up, I fly off into the sky and merge into a skylane. My destination is a place that I thought I'd never be at and my stomach is twisting inside.

"Whatever this is," I mutter to myself as the feeling of unease grows, "it can't be good. But, I guess I'll find out soon."

* * *

The Office of the Supreme Chancellor is a whirlwind of activity when I arrive.

The receptionist looks up at me as I enter the reception area and he smiles. "Anakin Skywalker?" He says.

I nod, the uniform helps in situations like this. "Yes, sir." He nods and picks up the comlink on his desk and talks into it. I look around the circular reception area and feel out of place. This is where the politicians go and make decisions for the galaxy, why am _I_ here? Did something happen that requires the Sector Rangers? And, if so, then why recall _me_ specifically? I am hardly the most qualified if there was.

"You can go in now, the Chancellor is ready for you."

Nodding my thanks to the receptionist, I take a deep breath and then head into the gundarks nest. The room is by far the largest office I've ever seen and definitely the most opulent and tasteful. Inside the office are five beings, one of them being the Supreme Chancellor and... four beings I remember from a decade ago in the Jedi Council Chambers. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine smiles as I enter, stands and walks over to greet me.

I bow my head to him in respect for him and the office for which he holds. "Chancellor," I say, trying to keep the surprise and confusion out of my voice.

What are the _Jedi_ doing here? I did sense them but we're so close to the Jedi Temple and the presence of the Force is so strong on this planet that I couldn't tell if they were really here or across the plaza at the Temple.

"Anakin," Chancellor Palpatine says, placing a hand on my shoulder like we're old friends. In a way, I guess we are. "I almost didn't recognize you."

I smile, sheepishly. Everyone always mentions how much I've grown. "It is good to see you again, sir."

His smile grows wider and he beckons me to follow him as we step up a few steps closer to his desk and he walks back around to take a seat. "I believe you've all met."

Damn right we have, when they looked upon me with disdain and _rejected_ me from the Order. I blink, almost taken back by the anger and animosity I felt just flow through me before dismissing that. I'm better off where I am than where I could've been with _them_. Having feelings isn't something to be ashamed about, if I wasn't meant to feel then why would I have feelings?

Doesn't make any sense to me. Why should I shun something away that I was born with?

"Hmm," Master Yoda says, walking towards me slowly with his little cane in hand. He looks up at me with a serious expression, his appearance looking even more haggard and worn out than he did a decade ago. "Still strong feelings, I sense in you, young Skywalker."

I merely raise an eyebrow. Should I actually respect him when all he does is insult me? "Yes, well it's not like you can reject me _again_ , _Master_ Yoda." Maybe I shouldn't have snarled that... just that word though makes my blood boil. _Master_... and who the hell is he to speak to me in such a manner?

"Watch your tone, _boy_." Master Windu snarls, standing to his feet.

"Masters," the Chancellor says, trying to ease the tension between us. They wonder why the Sector Rangers and Special Enforcement Officers alike, look upon Jedi with disdain? They just showed why, they think they're better than us because they don't allow themselves to _feel_. "I asked Sector Ranger Skywalker here, he's _my_ guest and you will respect him as such."

The tension barely eases, Master Windu goes back to scowling like he always does when I see him and Master Yoda looks down at the red carpet before turning his attention back to the Chancellor. The other Jedi _Masters_ do the same.

Just as the Chancellor is about to speak again, a hologram appears on the desk. It's a Rodian and he speaks in Huttese. _Odd_... "The Loyalist Committee has arrived, my Lord."

"Send them in."

The doors open again and several people enter. My eyes only land on one of them... _oh Force_... she hasn't changed one bit. She's every much as beautiful as she was when she walked in Watto's shop a decade ago.

Everyone in the room moves to greet one another, all except for me. My feet are planted to the floor, my eyes frozen on the beautiful Senator from Naboo. Some of them notice me but they don't say anything. Padmé barely glances my way, a dark look crosses her features but it's not directed at me or anyone else in the room in particular.

Yoda taps the floor with his small cane catching the attention of all in the spacious room. "With you, the Force is strong, young Senator." The old Jedi Master speaks in his broken basic. At least it isn't only me that he calls young. "Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. To see you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

 _Warm_ feelings? I thought Jedi don't feel emotion?

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Padmé says, looking down at the little green gnome. "Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?"

Attack? _What_ attack?

All eyes fall on me, did I say that out loud? A weird look crosses over beautiful Padmé's face, her dark brown eyes narrow down on me like I look familiar but she can't place me.

"Senator Amidala," Chancellor Palpatine says, smiling as he places a hand on my shoulder. "I trust you remember Anakin Skywalker, from what I remember you two were quite close."

Her eyes widen in recognition and her mouth opens, her sparkling perfect white teeth showing. "Ani," she says, her expression clearly incredulous. I'm not really surprised that she looks like she hadn't expected to see me again, she probably didn't think twice about the little slave boy that helped save her planet. I, however, haven't stopped thinking about the beautiful queen that stole my heart the second she walked through the doors of Watto's junkyard shop. "Can it be? My goodness how've you grown!" She looks up at me, craning her neck back to emphasize my height and only now do I realize how much I tower over her.

A second later her slender arms wrap around me and I wrap my muscular arms around her as we embrace one another. I have to admit, I didn't expect our reunion to turn out like _this_. From her first look, I knew she recognized me but couldn't quite place me. Now, it's obvious to me that she hasn't forgotten about that little slave boy that isn't quite little or a slave any longer.

She knew about the latter, she was there when I won my freedom with Master Qui-Gon's bet but she obviously didn't know I'd get so big. Feeling her silken soft skin wrap around me, her beautiful face pressing up against the chest plate of my armored suit does something funny to me on the inside. My heart flip-flops and I feel my... _southern regions_ grow excited.

 _Don't even,_ I warn my... _body_.

The last thing I want is to be embarrassed by my body, it obviously realizes exactly _who_ is in my arms though and obviously likes it very much. No _loves_ it very much is more like it. Thankfully, my body armor contains the obvious telltale signs of my...excitement at holding her so close.

What I'm not prepared for is what I see as we both pull back and gaze into each other's eyes.

Do I see what I hope I see in her beautiful dark chocolate eyes?

 _This_ Ranger can only hope.

* * *

 **A/N: End of chapter 2! Sorry to end it there with a cliffie but quite a bit happened here and a lot more will happen in the next chapter.**

 **Next chapter will continue right where this one left off and I'm sure you can guess what exactly Anakin's special assignment is. I won't say much for what I have planned but I will say that I have no doubt that you'll like it. I also wanted to end the chapter here because I wanted to do their reunion justice and the only way to really do that was to end it here and continue it in the chapter when I can make it much longer.**

 **You should also know that this story will become rated M soon enough. I like writing mature content as I'm sure you may have guessed by my word choices in the last few paragraphs. This is an Anidala romance (among many other genres) story and sneaking around like Anakin and Padmé had to do in canon isn't required here. They'll both be pretty busy though, Sector Rangers and Senators are constantly called to service.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
